The Last Martian
by CaptainTightPants12
Summary: J'onn made a promise to a friend a long time ago to never interfere, but he's had trouble keeping it. Now it might be time to break it once and for all.. A tie-in to my Superman on-going, Flashpoint: A Smallville Tale.


**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Wonder Woman or any of the related characters, I'd be a happy little duck.

**Summary:** J'onn made a promise to a friend a long time ago to never interfere, but he's had trouble keeping it. Now it might be time to break it once and for all.. A tie-in to my Superman on-going, _Flashpoint: A Smallville Tale_.

**Title:** _The Last Martian_

**Author's Note:** This is a very, _very_ short piece of my Superman on-going over in the Smallville threads, somewhat introducing Martian Manhunter into the rebooted universe that I've created over there. He's appeared several times over the course of Flashpoint and will continue to do so, but I thought I'd let non-Smallville-Thread-Fans know about it! This particular tie-in leads into the big event that has just occurred in my on-going. Enjoy!

* * *

_Never interfere_.

That was the rule that he was given. And he'd lived by it ever since he'd felt that rocket coming. He had felt it rip through the atmosphere and it was a thundering conclusion to a truth that he'd prayed would never come to fruition. Krypton was gone. Another last of an extinct race was here. Jor-El was right, as he always was. And for the Last Martian, his list of friends had diminished by one. He could not help but feel that he was destined to be alone.

It was just the first of many sufferings. He recalled how the Guardians of the Universe refused to accept him, for he had not been chosen by a ring. No matter how Abin Sur pleaded his case. He recalled the day clearly.

"It is _your_ turn, my friend," he wheezed.

J'onn couldn't think of worse circumstances to receive the honor. At the loss of his dearest friend. "I will wear it to make you proud, my friend. I will not dishonor your memory, Abin. Not for one moment."

But the ring did not come to him. It raced off into the distance and J'onn knew that he would never be chosen to join their ranks. He was not fearless. He was not like Abin Sur. For he was a terrified child. Terrified of being _alone_.

"I am sorry," were the last words spoken to him by Abin Sur.

Instead, he watched as the human Hal Jordan was selected to be the new Green Lantern. Instead, he would have to place his hope in the Last Kryptonian. The one that he swore to protect, though never interfere with. Just as he promised his friend Jor-El all those years ago. '_He must stand on his own, I cannot interfere, nor should you, my dear friend_,' Jor-El said in his final transmission to Earth. The last of the many that had been shared between the two.

Jor-El had sent many transmissions across the stars. Hoping to learn all that he could about the cosmos, and all that called it home. He was forbidden from leaving Krypton and J'onn was forbidden from setting foot on it. Together they attempted to unlock the secrets of the universe, and protect it from those that would cause it harm.

They used the Phantom Zone to police the universe, and Jor-El had taught J'onn how to access it for his Manhunter duties that he'd long continued after the destruction of his home so many years ago.

In his debt, he watched over Kal-El. Never interfering with his development, but always nearby. J'onn had assumed the faces of many different people to the boy. His teacher, Mrs. Klingman. The new farmhand, Joe. Metropolis cabbie, Johann Johansen. All identities that he interacted with Kal-El through. Hoping someday to reveal his true nature.

J'onn lost his people, just like Kal-El. Someday they would bond over that fact. Kal-El's had been taken by the great fire of the Red Sun, Rao. J'onn's had been taken by the great Martian war, and the psychic fire that had been set to their minds at the hands of H'ronmeer's Curse by his brother Ma'alef'ak to end it. Both orphaned by fire, J'onn longed for the day that Jor-El would make himself known to Kal-El, so that he would no longer be alone.

But when the time came, Jor-El asked for J'onn's silence to continue.

"He is not ready," boomed the voice in the ice fortress.

J'onn pleaded, "You have allowed him to _reveal_ himself to the humans. What further trials does he require? Imagine what we could accomplish together. I could teach him how to use his powers as you have."

"Kal-El needs to stand on his own now. If he truly wishes to remain amongst the humans, he must do it on his own. Only when he is ready, can he accept your help, J'onn," boomed Jor-El's voice. "He cannot shy away from this. He must make the humans accept him. Kal-El must soar to new heights without our guiding hands."

"And if they don't? Would you have me leave him to their hands?"

Silence fell throughout the Fortress. "I would trust that you would use your best judgement."

That was then, and this was now. J'onn connected himself with Kal-El. He could feel the terror coursing throughout Kal-El's body and he knew that the time was now. J'onn searched through his thoughts and found the situation at hand, and who was responsible. He gave Kal-El the chance to save himself. But he chose to save the human. Kal-El was prepared to give his own life in order to protect the reporter Lois Lane, whom J'onn recognized easily from watching Kal-El recently.

In that moment, J'onn knew what he had to do. He found the man responsible. Connected with his thoughts and saw that there would be no saving Kal-El. He felt justified in his actions. He believed Kal-El had brought it upon himself.

"And you, this, Lex Luthor," he boomed as J'onn induced unconsciousness upon him.

It was time to interfere.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Like I said before, Martian Manhunter has appeared several times in Flashpoint already and I thought I'd let the people outside of the Smallville threads know about it! The story takes place in a rebooted universe from the Smallville universe that I'd been writing in, so there are no shackles any of the continuity, giving me the freedom to use aspects from many different incarnations while adding in my own stuff along the way.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear from you in the reviews! If enough people dig it, maybe I'll do some more one-shot tie-ins for Martian Manhunter in the future!


End file.
